halofandomcom-20200222-history
Unlimited Enemies
There are certain points in the Halo games where it is possible to face unlimited waves of enemies in Campaign mode, providing you follow certain instructions during the appropriate gameplay section. ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' 343 Guilty Spark *In the ending swamp area, Flood Combat Forms will spawn continuously until you finish the level. Keyes *After the jump into the coolant, Flood Infection Forms will spawn continuously from the cliffs above once the player encounters the second group of Covenant forces. *Below the cliff with the Sniper Rifle, where Hunters are fighting Flood, Flood Carrier Forms will continuously spawn in groups of four from the coolant pool until the player jumps down into the pool. The Maw *In the Engine Room, Flood Combat Forms and Infection Forms will spawn continuously until you destroy the engines. *The sentinels will also keep spawning unless you go through the doors to get to the elevator. Go into the first hall, through the door on your right, turn right after you're in the next room, and use the oxygen tank to get on the wall. Now the sentinels will be destroyed as soon as they spawn. ''Halo 2'' The Oracle *At the beginning of the level, when you get to the first elevator (after meeting the Heretic Leader's hologram), go on it and get off immediately to face four Sentinels. Then you can face an endless amount of Flood climbing up and jumping to the elevator. It is imperative that the elevator does not go down. Delta Halo *After acquiring the Scorpion Tank, fight your way through the level. When you reach the area where Cortana would usually say "They're all pouring out of the middle," stay in the tank. Up on the structure where all the Covenant shields are, you will see an endless supply of Grunts. They appear from "the middle" about three or four at a time. Once you leave the tank, the supply will end. Regret *When you enter Regret's chamber, do not kill him, shoot him, or interact with him in any way. You will receive an endless supply of Grunts, and occasionally Elites. It is important not to interact with Regret, so he does not die and end the level. Sacred Icon *The Sentinel Launchers at the beginning have an unlimited amount of Sentinels to launch. *At the part where you first fight the Flood on the gondola, if you keep most of the Sentinels alive, the Flood will keep coming. Quarantine Zone *At the area where Ghosts are constantly attacking you (after you first saw the Scorpion Tank), the Ghosts will keep coming at you. *The outdoor area you go to after you see the Needler Sentinel has an endless amount of Sentinels. High Charity *At the end of the level, after going up the second gravity lift, the Flood coming out are unlimited, although the waves can end, if you survive long enough. ''Halo 3'' Cortana *In the room where you can find the Tilt skull, various Flood forms or pure forms will spawn until you reach the other side. Halo *When you reach the first battle scene in this level with the Flood (where Flood dispersal pods land), there is a large beam that rises out of the ground and slants up towards the Control Room. There is an unlimited amount of Stalker Forms scaling this beam. ''Halo: Reach'' ONI: Sword Base *It is best to hijack one of the Wraiths for this. When you get to the part where you need to activate the AA gun, there is a phantom; destroy it and another comes until you activate the AA gun. Long Night of Solace *An unlimited amount of Spirit and Pelican dropships will drop off reinforcements that will continue to engage you until you enter the launch facility to your Sabre. The Pillar of Autumn *When Noble Six takes control of the Onager an unlimited amount of Phantoms and Banshees attempt to stop Noble Six from destroying the . However once the battlecruiser is within range of the Autumn, you have no choice other than to destroy the cruiser or fail the mission. Lone Wolf *An unlimited amount of Covenant troops will be dropped into the area until the player takes too much damage and is killed. Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Glitches Category:Halo 2 Glitches Category:Halo 3 Glitches Category:Halo: Reach Glitches